Written In The Stars
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: While cleaning her parents attic, Lily Luna Potter finds a mysterious chest that once belonged to her grandmother. What really happened to make a certain lord become an asshole? (Changed the title was previously titled Star Crossed and too many with the same title)
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter and co. It's a done deal. Oh and this will be a Lily Evans P./Lucius Malfoy and Lily Luna P./ Scorpius Malfoy main.**_

Prologue

Lily L. Potter was assigned to one of the most hated chores in her life...the cleaning of the attic. Her boyfriend, Scorpius was away on a business trip with his father and grandfather, no doubt bored out of his mind. Out of the kindness of her heart, she volunteered to help her mother with the chores. What she didn't expect, was being in the attic on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Grumbling to herself, she dusted and moved boxes. As she moved one away from near the window, she found an antique chest. It was a beautiful mahogany chest with a lily flower on it. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went to her knees and ran her hand along the front. She heard a click and Lily looked inside.

Inside was a beautiful white gown, matching shoes, a beautiful hair comb, a black velvet box she couldn't open and a large black and green album. Taking a breath she opened the book and her emerald eyes widened. Looking back at her was her paternal grandmother! She recognized the platform 9 3/4. She was 11 in the picture and she was smiling. Chuckling softly, Lily turned the page and saw another picture of her in a common room. She did a double take when she saw the crest on her robes...Slytherin!

'Like me.' Lily thought to herself. She flipped another page and saw her grandmother reading under a tree near Black Lake. There were two boys with her, also reading. One was dark haired and the other, light haired. She couldn't place it but both boys looked familiar, especially the light haired one.

'That _**boy...who**_ is he?' She asked herself, flipping another page. She saw a white rose carefully preserved and another picture. In here her grandmother was about 13 and the boy with her, the light haired one, looked to be 15. They were hugging and playing in the snow. Lily had to smile at the pair. They reminded her of her and Scorpius...Realization hit her like a ton of bricks but she turned the page. Yet another picture of the pair walking hand in hand and having fun at some festivities. She noticed a small envelope and carefully she opened it and inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with five charms: an owl, a rose, a snowflake, a cat, and a crescent moon. There was room for one more but what did the charms mean?

"Lily!" Her mother called, snapping her out of her trance and causing her to close the book. "Scorpius is here to see you dear!"

"I'll be right down!" She called, putting the book and bracelet back and after making sure the chest was locked, Lily shrunk it and put it in her pocket. She had to know for sure and there was only one person who could answer her questions. She climbed down from the attic and smiled brightly as she saw her boyfriend in a handsome stone gray suit with a blue gray tie. She ran into his arms and they hugged.

"What on Earth?" Scorpius chuckled as he removed a spider web from her hair. "What were you doing up there kitten?"

"My chore," She pouted. "Scor, this is going to sound weird but is your grandfather home now?"

"Yea, he is. We got done early but I broke away from them to pick you up and invite you to dinner. Your parents said it was okay if you wanted to."

"That sounds great and perfect. Just let me freshen up and change. I'm a mess."

"Would you like some help?" Scorpius asked teasingly. Lily looked at him and shook her head.

"No thank you, I got it." She said. She replaced the shrunken chest into her purse and took a shower and changed into a mint green top and black dress Pants, with soft boots. She put her hair up into a nice high pony tail with a simple green barrette and grabbed her purse and smiled as she saw her boyfriend and her mother waiting by the fireplace.

"Now you kids have fun." Her mother said. They waved goodbye and flooed through. As they exited into the manor, Lily told Scorpus about what she found.

"And you just found it in the attic? Lil, you took a big risk, what if it a was cursed item?"

"Scorpius, do you honestly think my father would allow such a thing in our home?" Scorpius nodded at that in agreement. Harry Potter was the head of the Aurors, if there was a cursed item, he'd be the first to get rid of it.

"Well that's true but still, I'd prefer you in one piece kitten."

"You're so sweet." Lily said as she kissed his cheek. "After returning her kiss with one of his own, Scorpius knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," A deep baratone voice ordered. Scorpius opened the door and both went inside. Lucius was behind his desk, taking notes. He looked up at the young couple and stopped what he was doing. He had no problem with them now, he did at first but with time, the youngest Potter charmed her way into Lord Malfoy's icy heart.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a business voice. Scorpius looked at Lily and nodded for her to go ahead. With a deep breath, she took the chest out of her purse and her wand. She carefully placed the chest down on the floor and restored it. Both blondes watched but only one had a reaction.

"Where did you get that?" Lord Malfoy asked. Lily looked at him.

"In my parents attic. I think it was my grandmother's."

"It was." Lord Malfoy said. "I had it made for her, her last chest was about to fall..." His silver eyes widened when Lily showed the album. "May I?" He asked. Lily smiled and handed the book over. Lord Malfoy sat down, inviting the youngsters to do the same. They did as the elder opened the book and smiled sadly.

"Your grandmother, was very spirited, and yet so gentle." He sighed. " But you never wanted to be on her bad side. Her temper rivaled the fires of Hell." He chuckled at the thought. "I suppose, I should start at the beginning. Care for some refreshments? This will take quite a while." After accepting the offer the elder sat back in his seat, tracing the book lovingly.

"The day was overcast and Severus and I were already settled into our compartment. I was about open my book when a crash distracted me. That's when I saw her..."

**_Yea I know I'm evil more to come._**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Chapter 1 First Encounter

Lily Evans could barely contain her excitement and nervousness. When she got her Hogwarts letter she failed to see the jealousy in her sister's eyes. Her parents were so proud and after dragging the girls to get Lily's things for school on September 1, they made their way to platform 9 3/4. Lily was amazed while her sister was seething and muttering about freaks. She tried to not listen but it still hurt. She didn't ask for magic, it just happened.

"Come on Tuney, let's see what animals are around." Lily said with a smile. Petunia sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't thrilled about this and she just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She turned to do just that when Lily reached out to her and grab her wrist. "Don't worry Tuney, I'm still me no matter what." Petunia sighed and shook her head, trying her hardest to not hurt her sister. She wrenched herself free and walked away and left the station. Lily was about to run after her but...

"Whoa! Watch out!" A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes yelled. Lily's eyes widened and she jumped out of way. But her trunk was hit, quite hard. The boy just zoomed away and Lily bit back her anger, trying to get everything back in. She heard two sets of foot steps which stopped in front of her and she looked up. One she recognized right away.

"Severus!" She greeted with a smile. The dark haired boy smiled at her and gave her a hug. The other boy, was quietly observing but she hid a blush. He was blond and fairly cute.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Some goofy looking kid crashed into my trunk." Lily huffed. "Talk about a hit and run. But my things..." The boys stopped her from saying anything else and helped her gather her things and helped her put her things onto the train. With a last wave to her family and a smile, she followed the two boys to their compartment and they were off to school. When they were settled in and the trolley witch came, she watched the boys buy sweets but she wasn't sure on what she wanted at first. Then she saw something that looked like quills and as soon as she reached out for them, they were snatched up by the same boy who crashed into her things!

"Hey, I saw those first!" She said angrily. The boy smirked.

"Hey you snooze you lose." He said walking away with the quills. Lily's blood boiled and she picked up the first thing she saw, a heavy looking tome and putting all her might and anger into it, clocked him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Severus bit back a laugh and the blonde's eyebrows raised. She went to the fallen boy and picked up the quills.

"Who's snoozing now?" She said with a smirk. With that and picking up the tome, the trio left and enjoyed the rest of the train ride.

The boat ride went without incident as well as making it to the Great Hall, where Headmaster Dippet and Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore were awaiting the first years. Lily waited her turn.

"Evans, Lily." The Deputy Headmaster called. Lily held her head up high and sat down. The Hat thought for a moment before saying a word.

"My you are difficult. Not a bad mind, loyal to your friends, kind and gentle and yet, a thirst to prove yourself. I wonder...Ah, here we are, you have friends waiting for you in SLYTHERIN!"

Lily removed the hat and joined Severus and the blonde, who had saved a seat for her as if they knew. As she neared, the blonde rose from his seat and made sure she was seated before he returned to his own.

"Thank you," She said politely. The blonde smiled and nodded. She was about to say something else when a pissed off boy, the one she clocked on the train approached the table.

"You hit me with a damned book?!" He asked sharply. The rest of the Slytherins snickered at that and Lily smirked.

"You needed to be taught a lesson." She answered. "First you crash into my things and your didn't even care to apologize or help with the cleaning and then you took the sweets I wanted. Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy looked shocked at this but stood his full height and smirked.

"I'm James Potter." He said proudly. Lily was not impressed.

"And that's supposed to mean something?" She asked in a bored tone. Again he was shocked and the Slytherins snickered. This made James angry and he walked away, silently fuming. Severus and the blonde looked at each other then burst out laughing. Lily joined in and they shared a good five minutes of laughter. The blonde actually smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm impressed. No one other than Severus and I have the gall to stand up to Potter. Until today. I'm Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and it's a pleasure to meet you." Before he changed his mind, Lucius took her hand and lightly kissed it. They both shared a shy blush. Severus just watched them but said nothing on the matter, at least not in front of Lily.

When the feast was done and Lily was escorted to the female dorms, Severus made his move.

"Lucius," He warned, "Lily's my best friend, you better not hurt her." The blonde raised an eyebrow at his friend's tone. He had never been this passionate about a person. This made the young aristocrat curious. Was it just friendship or was there something more brewing? The blonde put the questions into the back of his mind and nodded.

"Don't worry Severus, I would never hurt her."

"See that you don't Lucius or there will be hell to pay." After that, the two boys settled in for the night while in Gryffindor Tower, a certain Potter was planning his revenge on the red head. He wasn't going to hurt her, for that was not his cup of tea, but he was going to humiliate her as she humiliated him. The firey red head didn't know who she was dealing with and James was more than willing to educate her.

'Oh yea, get ready Red,' He thought with a smirk. 'Time to play hard ball.'


	3. Prejudice and Traditions Part 1

Chapter 2: Prejudice and Traditions Part 1

Lily didn't know what to expect when she woke up. Today was her first real day of class and it turned out that her first class was Charms. She dressed and gathered her things in record time, and smiled a good morning at Severus and Lucius who were waiting patiently in the Common Room for her. Since they were older, they had a little more time on their hands. Lucius led the way while Severus handed Lily a small basket of food and pumpkin juice which they managed to nick from the kitchen for her. She thanked them and ate. She definitely didn't want to make a bad first impression by being late.

By the time she finished the breakfast, they were standing in front of the classroom door. Severus made sure everything was in order and Lucius spelled the basket back to the kitchen. The trio bid each other goodbye, agreeing to sit together at lunch. Lily went inside and Professor Flitwick began his lesson. After her other classes, any thoughts of getting back at Potter was the farthest thing from her mind. She was having a great day.

Lunch came after Potions and she was eager to show and tell her friends about her day and what she had learned so far. She was so excited that she didn't notice four pairs of eyes looking at her.

"That's the girl who clocked you Prongs?" Sirius chuckled. "She's a waif!"

"Do you really need us for this?" Remus asked. "I've watched her and she's really no trouble at all."

"Oh come on Moony, she embarrassed me. And look, she's going to Snivellus and Lucy. Let's go."

"Do you really have to call him Lucy?" Peter squeaked. "Remember what happened the last time you called him that?" James actually stopped. He did remember. He dared to sneak up behind the blonde and shouted it while they were having Potions and Lucius had been working on a complicated potion. The blonde got pissed from the distraction and the humiliation and actually cracked James in the jaw! Both had to be sent to the Hospital Wing. James for his jaw and Lucius for his right hand, in which both cases were broken. After both boys got scolded and howlers from their fathers, not to mention punished, James didn't dare to call the blonde 'Lucy' in public while the blonde was around. He absentmindedly ran a hand over his jaw then walked into the Great Hall.

Lily was indeed sitting with Severus and Lucius and the trio were in deep discussion about Potions, minding their own business. James and his friends went to their table and ate. He knew it wouldn't be best to prank her in the Great Hall with so many eyes on him. He would wait for right time. He started to smirk but stopped when he felt a molten silver gaze on him. He looked up and he hated being right, for Lucius was glaring him down. _Damn if looks could kill, I'd be dead. _James looked down glumly at his food and he heard the blonde scoff in satisfaction. He so _hated_ Lucius. The blonde had it all: the looks, the money, the girls, and the power. Oh, he was no slouch either in the departments but Lucius outdid the entire male population! _Give it a few years he could have anyone falling for him, both girls and guys! Unless Padfoot beats him but I seriously doubt that. Fucking Malfoy! _He sat up straight as a wicked idea creeped into his Maurder brain. He would get even with the blonde son of a bitch! But how? _What does he take pride in? His clothes, his hair..._ He thought about that for a moment. Lucius had beautiful silver blonde hair, in which all Malfoys inheirted. Everyone knew he took pains with his hair. James ate quickly and motioned for his friends to join him. They nodded and followed.

"I have a plan. We're hitting Slytherin tonight."

"James we just can't sneak into the girls dorms..." Peter squeaked. James hadn't thought about that but yea, that sounded great!

"Hold that thought Wormtail." James said. "Padfoot, Moony, the map. I'll bring the invisibility cloak and Wormtail, get the ingredients for the stickiest, tackiest hair color you can find, makeup, girls under garments and a girls school uniform."

"Wow, I'll help Wormtail, Moony has easier access to the map." Sirius and Peter left and James went for his cloak. He was going to get the blonde first. Then the little red head...

After the rest of their classes the trio actually plopped onto the couches in their Common Room and groaned. It had been a long day for all of them and all they wanted to do was eat, shower and sleep. But there was a problem: they were too tired to get up! Severus reached into his pocket and brought out three vials. Lily didn't recognize them for it was just her first day but Lucius' silver eyes widened then took two of them gratefully and passed one to Lily.

"Pepper Up potions." He explained. "They will recover energy you've lost due to fatigue. It also recovers your magical energy." She turned to Severus who nodded and downed his, sighing in relief as it kicked in. Lucius looked more relaxed. Lily took a chance and downed hers. She felt more energized yet like Lucius, she was also relaxed.

"Professor Slughorn gave these to you?" Lily asked. Severus shook his head and grinned.

" I brewed them myself." He admitted. "Now be honest, how are they?"

"The best Pepper Up I've had." Lucius said. "Energized but relaxed."

"Me too." Lily said. "Severus, you should become Potions Master."

"I agree, the potion was exceptional."

"Oh come on, you'll make me blush."

"Too late." Lily giggled as she lightly pinched one of his cheeks. The ravenette was actually blushing! Lucius chuckled and shook his head, his silver eyes betraying his emotions. They shone in amusement. They looked at the time as soon as they heard a bell and eyes widened. They had to get ready for bed. In her haste she hugged both boys and kissed them on the cheek goodnight. The trio actually blushed and bid each other goodnight. As soon as Lily was no longer visible the walked to their dorms. They didn't have to say a word, for they both felt the same: they were enchanted with her and both vowed then and there to protect her.

(Present Day Malfoy Manor)

"Of course, although we didn't say so, but we both fell for Lily that night." Lord Malfoy said as he looked out of the window at the gardens, hands clasped behind him. "Her gentle nature is what drew us in. Not to bad mouth your grandfather my dear, but your grandmother wanted to hex him more than anything."

When he heard the young couple snicker he allowed himself a small chuckle. " We would do anything for her. And she didn't care about the petty things at all. Such as pure blood or no, even though I was fed that since the cradle. But I..." He paused as he heard a knock at the door. "Enter," He said. At the door was Draco.

"Excuse me Father, Oh, hi kids, but Lily's father is here and he wants to have a quick word with her."

"Of course, we will wait for you here my dear, take your time. Draco, escort her please?" Lucius said gently. Draco's eyebrows raised in question but nodded and Lily smiled and greeted her boyfriend's father warmly, which he returned in kind. As soon as they were gone Lord Malfoy turned to his grandson, face and eyes serious.

"Scorpius, I won't be easy with my questioning, but I have to ask you and for yourself to be in one piece, answer truthfully. What are your feelings and intentions for Lily?"

"Grandfather, I love Lily with all I have and beyond. My intentions are pure and true. I..." He shied away from his grandfather's gaze for a moment before looking back. Silver to Silver. "I wish to marry her. And I will do so **with** or **without** your blessing because in all honesty you don't run my life, **I** do. **My** life, **my** choice." Scorpius didn't show any doubt in his words and this made Lord Malfoy proud. His grandson showed more backbone than he did when he was his age. Anger be damned. To Scorpius, the entire Malfoy line could disown him but the young man did what **he**wanted, loved who **he** wanted to love, and took what job **he** wanted to take. Oh yes, he went with him and Draco this time but it was because **he** wanted to go. Lucius didn't force his grandson as he had Draco. But then again, times were different. That was then this was now. The elder sat down at his desk, hands and fingers steepled in front of him and Scorpius crossed his arms but waited. It was a silent battle and although he wouldn't admit it, Lord Malfoy knew he was losing. But, he wasn't embittered in the least. His pride grew instead.

"Very well Scorpius, you've convinced me. Although I was going to give you my blessing, regardless. Lily is very much like her grandmother and I advise you to hold on to her, treasure her, love her, and protect her from **anything** or **anyone.** ** Do not** allow anyone to tell you otherwise. **They** don't matter, **you both do. **Do I make myself clear?" Scorpius' eyes widened at that and he looked up at his grandfather, whose eyes were saddened and heartbroken, regretful, tears threatening to fall. Scorpius figured it out then and there but didn't say anything. He knew it was best to wait for Lily. She came in wringing her hands and she looked worried. All three Malfoy men looked concerned but waited.

"Lord Malfoy, I hate to impose but, my father wanted to know if it was alright for me to stay here. He's on a dangerous case and..." She bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying but Lucius hugged her and held her as she broke down. Both the younger men went into action: Scorpius ordered a room for Lily to be prepared across from his own and Draco went to get further details from Harry before he left. Lucius pulled away from the ailing young woman and sat her down.

"Lily, my dear, I know you're worried about your father and that's perfectly normal. He has the most dangerous job in the Wizarding World. But there's something more that's troubling you and," He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Just like I said to your grandmother, eyes are windows of the soul, nothing can be hidden." Lily nodded and took a deep breath.

"I keep thinking my father will die on the job." She whispered. "I know he's been through a lot but all it takes is just one slip..."

"Do not think along those lines. Draco! Get in here and bring her father with you!" Lord Malfoy ordered. In five minutes three sets of footsteps approached. Both looked up to see Draco, Head Auror Harry James Potter and Scorpius. Out of the three Scorpius reacted the quickest, gathering Lily into his arms and offering comfort and his love. Lord Malfoy observed how the Head Auror looked at his daughter. He was sorry but it was his job and he had to go.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius began offering the other man a seat. "I asked for you to come in here to tell you personally that it is no imposition for Lily to stay here. She is very welcome here and I see her as one of my own. But she is very concerned that one day you may not return. While admirable, your occupation is quite dangerous, and emotionally taxing. Look what's it's doing to her." Harry looked to the couple and saw his daughter. Everything Lucius said rang true and he knew it bothered Lily the most that he, her mother, and her elder brother James, all had dangerous yet thrilling jobs. Lily, like her older brother Albus, preferred a simple yet fulfilling job: she was thinking of becoming a Healer or a Teacher. In which she hadn't decided.

"Lord Malfoy, no disrespect intended but as I told my daughter, I will be careful but I have to do my job. I thank you for allowing her to stay." He stood up and was about leave when Lucius' voice stopped him.

"What is it going to take for you to listen and understand Head Auror?" He asked. "You've been through so much in such a short time, I'm partially to blame for that and I'm truly sorry. But times are different now, there's no need to recklessly throw your life away."

"I don't need to hear this." Harry said, turning again to leave but Lucius stopped him again but with a familiar album. He stopped dead still.

"I think you do." Lord Malfoy said. "Your mother would have your hide if she could."

"How dare you..."

"I dare a lot of things Mr. Potter." Lord Malfoy said. "I think you should stay here as well and listen to what I have to say. Don't argue, just listen." Harry grumbled but took a seat next to Draco who looked a bit too smug.

"Shut up Draco." He growled lowly as he rested his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose after removing his thin metal framed younger blonde blinked then gasped.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to, your face gives you away."

"I always told you about that Draco." Lord Malfoy said with a chuckle. "Now where was I...oh yes..."

(Hogwarts, the past)

The Maurders gathered all they needed and set out to do their deed. The hardest part was trying to get Wormtail to shut up before he got them all into trouble. Under the Invisibility Cloak, they snuck into the Slytherin boy dorms and went to Lucius' room. Sirius had to bite his lower lip and look away as James put the girl stuff on the aristocrat, who was sleeping peacefully. Then Remus came up with the makeup, working light pinks and dusky rose shades. Then Sirius did the hair dye, deep indingo with lilac streaks. Wormtail did the acessories such as nail polish, which was lilac, silver and indingo tipped. When they were done they looked over their work and snickered. James picked up his wand and grinned.

"Now for the finishing touch...**_Sonorus_**." He cast the charm on himself and motioned for the others to make for the door. They did but James made for the bed and...

"Yo, Lucy, lookin' good babe!" He shouted. The other three ran for the hills as James gathered the startled blonde and kissed him hard on the lips! Then he ran off, a royally pissed off Slytherin Prince on his heels.

"POTTER! YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING DEAD MAN! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Lucius threw curse after curse at James, who manged to dodge away laughing, pissing the blonde even further. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! STAY STILL YOU SICK TWISTED ASSHOLE!" The other boys were laughing but they all stopped still when the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster approached. Dippet looked angry but Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow.

"Gentlemen," The Headmaster began slowly. "What is the meaning of this uproar?"

"And Mr. Malfoy, what happened to you?" Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore asked carefully. "Hallows Eve's not for another month." The Maurders snickered and Lucius glared and hissed.

"Believe me Sirs, this is not a costume of my choice. These dunderheads put this on me and Potter kissed me!" The older men looked at each other then at James.

"Hey, he looked too cute!" He said, feeling rather cheeky. "Not my fault."

"Can I just kill him now?" Lucius seethed. "I'm sure his father will thank me for getting rid of such a pain in the ass." At that James growled and tackled the blonde to the floor, where they both tousled and fought. Two pairs of strong arms grabbed each boy and pulled them apart. They both struggled, trying to beat the hell out of each other. They were led to the Headmaster's office and restrained to their seats, in which they both struggled and protested.

"Gentlemen, if you don't cease this I will snap both of your wands here and now!" The headmaster said, clearly pissed off. Both boys meeped and stopped. They hated each other but they weren't stupid. The Headmaster nodded and flooed called twice. Both boys gulped and when the flames flared, they both knew they were in deep shit.

The first man to step out was dressed to the nines but had long dark hair, hazel green eyes and similar features to James. The second, also dressed to the nines but with long silver blond hair and piercing silvers. After composing themselves they turned to the Headmaster.

"Charlus, Abraxas, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"What have they done this time?" Charlus Potter sighed. Abraxas looked at the boys saying nothing, just looking then inspected his son's hair.

"Well," He began. "Judging from how the boys look, mainly my son, I would say your son was the ring leader Charlus."

"What brought this on and the truth James."

"It was the red head's fault." He heard his son grumble. This seemed to piss off Lucius further, resisting his bonds again.

"OH YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT! LEAVE LILY OUT OF THIS!" Abraxas was about to admonish his son about his language but this seemed interesting...

"This is over a girl?" Lord Potter asked. "So what's young Malfoy have to do with it?"

"HE'S JUST MAD BECAUSE I CRACKED HIM IN THE FUCKING JAW!" Lucius roared. "SERVES HIM RIGHT FOR CALLING ME LUCY!"

"Well, right now you do fit the part." Abraxas said. Lucius looked aghast and James grinned. "You're not off the hook young Potter so I wouldn't look smug if I were you."

"We are tired and fed up with these shinanagins." Charlus said. Abraxas nodded in silent agreement. "Maybe we should hook them up in marriage..." At this both boys protested quite vehemently.

"Charlus, we want to teach them, not torture them." Abraxas said.

"Hey, we could always ditch our wives and shack up." Lord Potter said with a grin and Abraxas rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot." Abraxas said. "Besides you're not my type."

"That's cold." The older Potter said. "But I'll get over it."

"You don't have a choice but back to the matter at hand. You two," The blonde said sternly. "Will be grounded and, you are to steer clear of each other. I know that seems impossible but make it happen. And," He brandished his wand and spelled the girl clothes off his son and replaced them with his normal clothes which the son was thankful for. "I can't do anything about the hair I'm afraid."

"What?!" Lucius cried, "Father I can't stay like this..."

"I've seen this dye before." Lord Potter said. "It's going to take a lot of washing out. Lucky I brought the reversal tonics with me." He removed a satchel from his shoulder which no one noticed for it matched his clothes and handed it to Lucius. "Take it from experience, it's going to be hell but it'll wash out eventually. But I warn you, you may not get rid of all of it." He showed his own hair, which had some emerald green and silver. "Like I said, take it from experience young Malfoy." Lucius nodded and thanked Lord Potter. He had nothing against Charlus, it was James he couldn't stand!

Abraxas turned to James, he was the harsher of the two. "Young Potter, Lucius, this is unbecoming of ones such as your calibers. If this is about a girl, I suggest you end it here and now. There are plenty of them to choose from. Now, if she chooses one of you, be man enough to respect her decision. Unless she's...Muggleborn..."

"Father, please, like I care about that..." Lucius began and his father rounded on him.

"No Malfoy will consort with such a girl, do I make myself _clear_ Lucius?"

"Abraxas, that's unfair don't you think? You sound like a hypocrite." Charlus said calmly. "You just said..."

"I know, I should've clarified. But I don't want impurities in my line." This enraged Lucius further and Lord Potter saw this. This is where the two Lords differed. Charlus was also a Pureblood but he wasn't going to restrict his son. While James was a bit too carefree for his liking, due to the lack of restrictions and traditions, Lucius was rebelling **_because_** of his restrictions to traditions. But Abraxas' prejudices wouldn't allow the blonde to see past his nose. He respected the blond Lord, even crushed on him and briefly dated him in their school days but again, traditions and prejudices didn't allow them to be. He knew Abraxas was in the same boat where their feelings were concerned but unlike the ravenette, he wouldn't voice it. He preferred his secrets. Charlus, on the other hand, was an open book.

"Abraxas, and with your permission Headmaster, Deputy Headmaster, I would like a word with Young Malfoy."

"And I want one with Young Potter." Abraxas said. The Headmaster nodded and released the boys to go with the Lords. James fell into step behind the blonde while Lucius walked next to the ravenette. They walked to Slytherin's entrance and they stopped.

"Lucius," Charlus began, addressing him by name for the first time. "Although I don't agree with your father, I understand his standpoint. Now, before you snap, hear me out. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, tell no one, swear it."

"I swear on my magic that I will say nothing."

"Good, now, has it ever crossed your mind why your father and I always work together when it comes to you boys?"

"It has," Lucius admitted. "Although it's none of my business."

"While true that is, I'm making it your business. Not to punish you, but to clue you in. In our school days, I crushed on and pursued your father." Lucius' silver eyes widened at this admission. He had his suspicions but to hear they were right..."I see you've already suspected it. Well we did pursue each other, which shocked me because let's face it, sometimes your father could be a cold fish." Despite himself, Lucius allowed himself a chuckle. "But our relationship was forbidden due to prejudice and traditions as I call it. We got caught, in a rather intimate moment and our fathers ordered us to end it or they'd hex our family jewels." At this Lucius winced. He felt bad for Lord Potter. "So reluctantly, we had to end it. But as you see I'm not like my father. I say this, and this will piss your father off: fuck traditions. Choose who you wish. If they're worth fighting for, do so. If you don't wish to get caught and still appease him, do your hardest to not get caught. Your a Slytherin are you not?"

Lucius nodded and Charlus smirked. "So act the part lad. Don't allow your anger to get you because as you can see, it'll get you into trouble and make mistakes. Learn to mask your emotions, for they can become your undoing."

"Your carefree nature is going to get you killed James." Abraxas said icily as he led James to Gryffindor Tower. "And your constant bullying of my son must cease, people may get the wrong ideas."

"Oh, you mean like you and my Dad?" James asked cheekily. This cause Lord Malfoy to stop and drop his head a bit. James knew he got him. "Oh yes Lord Malfoy, I knew you had a thing for my Dad and he had one for you. What gives?"

"If you must know," The blond said coldly. "Yes we did, but we weren't allowed to be. So leave it at that."

"So you didn't love him enough?"

"How dare you." Abraxas seethed. "You don't know me to make such a judgement. This is about you boys."

"Is it?" James dared. Hazel meeting Silver. James saw a brief sliver of pain, sadness and regret. And for a moment he felt sorry. He barbed the elder, which he had no right. "Lord Malfoy, I apologize, I had no right..."

"It was bound to come out eventually." Abraxas said with a sigh. "We all try to appease our families. But we also have to know where to draw the line. There are times where rules can be broken and others in where they must be followed. I will have no impurities in my line and I stand by that. Your father is a Pureblood. Our relationship was forbidden because we are the same gender."

"Different times, different rules Lord Malfoy." James said.

"While this is true, circumstances are not the same." Abraxas said. "If you and my son can not be civil, then I'd advise you to stay clear of him and show him no further disrespect. You don't understand the burdens we as parents must bear but maybe one day you will. It's time to grow up James. Or being foolhardy will be your downfall." With that he left the boy alone and hid his shock when he saw Charlus waiting patiently for him.

"I sent Lucius back as soon as I was done." He said calmly. Abraxas allowed himself a small smile. Charlus was always a gentleman and did things patiently._ And always warmly..._He shook himself clear of the thought and hid his blush. This didn't escape the ravenette.

"Abraxas..."

"Don't Charlus." Abraxas sighed sadly. "Don't finish that thought..." The ravenette sighed then pushed the blonde to the wall, locking their lips for a moment in a deep lingering kiss. The blonde allowed it and whimpered when they broke. Abraxas felt his feelings resurfacing and he wanted to cry. He hated that he couldn't have the one person he wanted to have. Even after all these years he still loved the man. Charlus held him in a brief embrace and pulled away. Abraxas saw the emotions, similar to his own in those beautiful hazel green eyes. _If only for a moment..._

"Come on Abraxas, we wouldn't want to overstay our welcome." Charlus said as he handed the Malfoy Lord his cloak and fastened his own.

"No, you're right." Abraxas said, fastening his cloak and both Lords walked out and with a last longing look, went their separate ways.

******_Yea, I'm so bad. Oh don't think I forgot the story now, there's more. Promise._**


End file.
